gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Prexoy K. Watael
Prexoy K. Watael Prexoy is a Zybian, a race of extraterrestrial beings from the Andromeda Galaxy. They are extremely intelligent, as well as powerful. There are only two continents on Zybia, the west continent and home of the Neurons, Yingalemaxia, and the east continent and home of the Viruses, Yangatopalis. Originally, there was one breed of Zybian, however after they split to two separate parts of their world, they mutated. Neurons are less violent than Viruses, but Prexoy, despite being a Neuron, is more like a Virus. Anatomy Zybians are equipped with two antennae resembling rabbit ears, which help them sense forms of energy around them. Their large eyes are for seeing in the dark alien jungles when they hunt. They have muscular legs for leaping high into the air (up to 20 ft.), and long arms for swinging around off of trees. Their tails emit a highly radioactive form of electricity. Zybians are a mix of feral, and civilized. Prexoy wears the Neuron's flag on their neck. Zybians have noticeable fangs for biting into prey with tough skin. They have pouches to hide their tentacle-like genitals. There are three Zybian genders, X-Male, Z-Male, and Y-Male.They are all sexually compatible. Any two of the same gender will result in Y-Male, while two different genders will result in Z-Male or X-Male depending on the dominant genes. Their genitals are long tentacle-like appendages with openings on the tip of them. What role which partner takes depends on their personality. Personality Prexoy tends to come off as cold and calculating, however they're normally just confused by otherworldly culture. When flustered, Prexoy will get violent/aggressive. Prexoy is very protective of themselves and those they appreciate. Prexoy's tail is extremely sensitive (and slightly erogenous), and is a weakness in battle despite it's ability to discharge radioactive electricity. Prexoy has a soft spot for those who are weaker than them, and they do the best they can to help someone weaker than themselves. Powers/Abilities Prexoy is extremely powerful, due to their heritage. Here is a list of Prexoy's powers and abilities. * Basic gravity manipulation With this ability, Prexoy can manipulate gravity quite easily, which proves useful to slow down or confuse opponents. * Demonfire Prexoy can generate demonfire, which is basically fire but much more powerful. Each Zybian has a different color of demonfire. It happens that Prexoy's is green. If an average human were to be hit by demonfire, they would immediately turn to ash. Prexoy can also fly via demonfire propulsion. * Radioactive electricity As mentioned numerous times earlier, Prexoy can emit radioactive electricity from their tail. When they do this, nearby technology is bound to malfunction. How this is possible is unknown. * Short distance teleportation It speaks for itself. * Super strength, stamina, speed, durability and agility. Prexoy can move at speeds up to 400 mph at maximum speeds, can lift about 2 tons at maximum strength, and is able to dodge bullets and the like effortlessly. As a bonus, Prexoy can stay energized for hours if they need to and endure point blank hits from atom bombs. * Fallen Mode Fallen mode is when things get serious. In Fallen mode, Prexoy's abilities are all amplified by x10, and their eyes become black with black smoky energy trailing from them. Their pupils become thinner. Relationships * Ochaco - Prexoy used to be friends with her, but after that whole "impurity" thing, Prexoy just ignores her. * Xylval - Prexoy's spouse. They love Xylval very much, and they even had a few children together. Xylval is actually far stronger than Prexoy. Trivia * Prexoy started out as "Creepy Chibi", which was accidentally made in 4th grade when I attempted to make an origami Yoda (based on the Origami Yoda books, which are really good.) * "Creepy Chibi" was inspired by "Creepy Pikachu" from a Mario plush channel I watched around the time. Creepy Pikachu lived in the sewers and was a total weirdo (and a little rapey) * It doesn't exist anymore, but there was a video I made of a paper cutout of Creepy Chibi I made when I was young. * The prototype designs for Prexoy included more cat-like ears, pink/red cheeks, diamond-shaped eyes with yellow eyeballs and green irises, an orange bandanna with a "C" on it, which was later changed to 'P' when I actually gave it a name, and a more stout body as well as some miscellaneous stripes. * When Prexoy got a name, it was part of an idea that Prexoy was 1 of the 7 Deadly Sins, Who also exist to this day and might be involved in future story arcs in Haven. They still have their old names (at least the ones I could remember), and there is even a scrapped one named "Vaxia", who was supposed to be Vanity but that wasn't a sin even though I thought it was. * At some point Zybians were just entirely gender-less. Category:Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Neutral Characters